


Investment

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: "I might look into investing in a shop that sells teacups."





	Investment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Tea  
>  **For:** [](http://choose.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://choose.livejournal.com/)**choose**

"I might look into investing in a shop that sells teacups."

"You're being smart, aren't you?"

Hermione smiles when she hears the husky words murmured against her bare belly, where he‘s still resting his head. "You say that as if I'm not always smart."

"There's clever-smart, like we Ravenclaws admire, then there's smart-arse Gryffindor smart that annoys me."

"Ah. See, you've never explained the levels of smart to me before, Kingsley."

"Must have. You just weren't listening, I'm sure."

"Of course. I rarely listen."

He swats her hip lightly and blows a raspberry on her skin, which makes her giggle and kick at his chair. "Why are you discussing investment opportunities, Hermione?"

"Hmph. See if I tell you now," she says as she reaches down to wipe the saliva off her belly while he sits back in his chair. "You can be so immature sometimes."

"For my age? That's what you're not saying, I assume."

"Stop that," she mutters, moving to raise herself up on her elbows. She looks down her body at him and moves her leg up so she can rub her foot against his bare thigh. "You're not old, so your assumption was obviously wrong."

"I'm rarely wrong," he points out as he catches her foot and runs his fingers along the arch. "And I am old compared to you and your all friends."

"Kingsley, _why_ would you want to compare yourself to Ron and Harry?" She glanced around at their cold meal, the broken dishes, and the damp tabletop she'd just been lying on. "Do you think that I'm comparing you to any of my friends, considering what we just finished doing?"

"Of course not. And I wasn't comparing myself to those boys." He moves his fingers up the curve of her calf and stares at her. "However, if you were thinking about investments after we finished, that doesn't say a lot for my technique."

"If you'll recall, Minister, immediately after, I was gasping and panting while trying to catch my breath. Then, I was lying there feeling boneless and incredibly sticky and messy. It was only after you moved and sat down, and I was too lazy to clean up and attempt to salvage the remainder of the meal that I started considering my stocks."

"My mistake, Granger," he says in the low, gruff voice that has her body tempting her to get up to more mischief before finishing dinner.

It was that temptation that led to their current situation, so she should learn from her mistakes. Of course, if it was bloody brilliant, she can't really call it a mistake. She sniffs haughtily and arches a brow. "Just don't let it happen again."

He laughs, a deep, rich laugh that she still doesn't hear nearly enough, and he pulls her suddenly, causing her to slide across the table until she topples into his lap. He kisses her before she can mutter about making more of a mess and, by the time he pulls back, she's not thinking about cleaning up anymore. "So, what's this about teacups?"

"Oh!" She smiles sheepishly and gestures to the floor, where they've broken another two teacups. "That's an even dozen in the last few weeks, and you never let me simply repair them, so, see, good investment."

"I don't like drinking out of repaired teacups," he grumbles even as he smiles a very manly smug sort of smile. "A dozen, huh?"

"If you'd ever take me to bed instead of simply having your way with me on the table, we wouldn't lose so many teacups," she says primly.

"Having my way with you?" He swats her bum hard enough to make her yelp. "You're the impatient one who never wants to wait."

"Says you. I happen to think that I'm very patient. And no more swatting that hard." She looks at the floor and table and sighs. "We should clean up. And get dressed. Maybe get dressed first. You're too tempting with all that bare muscular flesh. Wouldn't want me to be impatient, would we?"

He considers it and shrugs before he stands up, holding her firmly against him as he walks towards their bedroom. "Oh, I don't know. Patience is highly overrated."

End


End file.
